Lost Touch
by AsandCastle103
Summary: This story includes the Cullens, The Volturi and Jacob Black and his clan and other vampires
1. Chapter 1

**All Credit for this story goes to my great friend who wrote it**

Jacob Black swerved around a sharp corner at top speed desperately hanging on to the handlebars. Sam was commanding him to come back, but Jacob was ignoring, he had a mission. He was two streets away from the Cullen house he was too late. A formation of black cloaks surrounded the house, two standard guard, a big beefy vampire with red eyes, he searched for his name, was it Felix or Demetri, beside him was a small vampire with blonde hair, her name clicked straight away, Jane. She snapped her head around, she seemed to hear something as Jacob's engine came nearer, he cursed himself for being so careless, he cut off his motorbike, he phased and stalked Jane to Bella's meadow, there he found the Cullens, making a protective circle around Renesmee, Bella and Alice?

"I'll give you one last chane girls, we need you, join the Volturi or you all die."threatned Caius.

"What happened to you all, you're supposed to leave us in peace." Screeched Bella.

Caius smiled that smile that Jacob hated the most.

_"Now can I attack those bloodsucker bastards."_Jacob though. To his surprise, Edward shook his head.

"Get help."he mouthed. Sadly, Jacob nodded and scooted away. When he was far enough away, he howled as loud as he could so it would carry to all the vampire clans that had helped them stop the Volturi twenty years ago. The Denalis Amazons, Egyptions, Irish and all the Nomads, plus his pack, they needed everyone they could get. Within a minute, everyone was there. Jacob was very happy to see Nahuelm the half vampire boy.

"What is it Jacob?" asked Zafrina. Jacob turned his head in a circle, signalling them to turn around. Garret called "Okay ladies, turn around please. This is not for your eyes." Kate giggled, as all the male vampires made a privacy circle so Jacob could go back to human. Then his pack arrived. A fully dressed Jacob announced. "Right, those Volturi bastards are back and they've come to capture Alice, Bella and...Renesmee."

Every single vampire present hissed with rage, Nahuel especially, for he was won over by Renesmee just like everyone else. But he was also her next of kin, he and his sisters were the only ones of his kind.

"Now, Zafrina, do you think you could blind the Volturi until we can get the Cullens to safety?"Jacob asked.

"Of course Jacob. I would do anything to keep those creatures who call themselves 'law keepers' and 'peace keepers'away from our friends." said Zafrina.

"Okay whose with me?" Jacob called, all the vampires screeched and they set off. "Wait. Hold up! We need a plan!" Jacob bellowed.

"Relax Jacob. We met up ten years ago to devise a backup plan just in case this sort of thing happened."Benjamin spoke up. "You might've caught my scent around here a couple of weeks ago, I was putting some of my plan into action, you may have seen some new rock mountains."

"So what do we do?" Jacob enquired.

"It'll be your job to get the Cullens out and protect them."

"Great, we're the guard dogs again. Leah's really going to enjoy that."Jacob joked sarcastically, looking over to Leah's wolf, she showed her teeth smiling or was it snarling?

"Well is that all the communication you need from me?"he asked.

"Yes, until we see Edward...oh, one more thing, to find out where to hide the Cullens, just follow Kachiri's scent you know what she looks and smells like?"Zafrina said. He nodded in response.

"Good. She will meet you there with Amum and Tanya."Zafrina smiled.

"Good luck, just don't let anything happen to you guys otherwise it'll be my fault."Jacob said, almost tearfully.

"Don't worry Jacob."

Jacob phased, then he heard a tearing sound...the sound of ripping clothes. "Crap! That was my last set of frickin clothes." he moaned.

"Serves you right, running off without permission like that! Sam snarled.

:So back to guard dogs now are we? Back to that lovely smell." Leah snorted.

"Okay guys and girl. This is the plan..."Jacob rattled everything off very quickly. Everyone set off, they didn't realise that the Volturi had a surprise for them...


	2. Edwards POV

Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmet cast their protective circle around the most gifted in their family, suddenly Edward heard through mind waves _'Now I attack those bloodsucker bastards.'_Jacob had come.

Since everyone had come to throw the Volturi off course twenty years ago, he had become very close to the pack, specially Jacob he was engaged to his daughter Renesmee but to Edward, Jacob was more of a brother than a son. Edward grew to love Jacob as being part of the family. He couldn't bear to see Jacob get hurt. He mouthed to Jacob, _'Get help._'He could have sworn he saw a tear glistening in his eyes, before he ran way. Then he heard the Volturi's plans, they knew that Jacob would come for Renesmee and Bella, but that he needed help, so they brought their entire army to rid of their pack...forever. Edward snarled at the sneers of Caius and Jane.

"What is it Edward?"Bella whispered.

"Jacob has come."Edward replied through gritted teeth.

"Why is that so bad Dad?"Renesmee asked.

"Because he is being lured to his death."he snapped. Renesmee flinched, then they heard a blood-curling howl.

Ït's the signal for the other covens, all of them, plus the nomads and of course Nahuel."Edward answered Renesmee's unspoken question.

"What's the plan gonna be Dad?" she asked.

"We wait, but before they come, I'm going to try and warn them to stop because the Volturi have an ambush set up for as soon as they get here."

"How?" Renesmee asked and for the first time in twenty years, Edward didn't know. Suddenly.

_'Now, do you think you can blind the Volturi until we can get the Cullens to safety Zafrina?'_

_'Of course Jacob, I will do anything to keep our friends safe away from those creature who call themselves law keepers and peace keepers.'_

'Even death?' Edward mentally asked himself. He heard the rest of the plan, it was what the Volturi expected them to do. He heard them coming, five seconds before the Volturi did, they began to retreat acting as though they were afraid but they had forced Bella to shield them from Zafrina's illusions, so the others were at risk. Jacob appeared first, leading the procession. The Cullens made a gap so he could get to Renesmee everyone made a bigger protective circle around them. Suddenly, the entire Volturi army (that had gotten bigger) had them surrounded. "You idiots! Did you really think we wouldn't expect this to happen?" Caius snarled, then he spoke the three words that is every vampire feared...

"Burn them all!"

They all close their eyes, holding the ones they loved.

**The End. Hope you enjoyed. Yeah I know. A Little sad at the end. But all credits got to my amazing friend for writing this.**


End file.
